


The Dread Wolf Take You

by AnonymousInquisitor



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Silly, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousInquisitor/pseuds/AnonymousInquisitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Spoilers] Based on a prompt in the Solas Thread on the Bioware Forums around the line of: "The Dread Wolf take you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dread Wolf Take You

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> I want Solas to be at the big clan meeting. Just to watch him wince whenever one of the more angry attendees yells "Dread Wolf take the lot of you!"
> 
> *Lavellan looks at him, a twinkle in her eye*
> 
> "Not even a little tempted?"
> 
> "No."

The Inqusition was not a figure of Dalish leadership nor power, but the Inquisitor, herself, was once the First of the Lavellan clan but now held the title of Keeper (defaulted, due to the loss of the clan and being the only member until she invited Solas to join her clan). Despite the fact that the Inquisition was not of Dalish origin, she had felt it necessary, with the chaos still gripping the land, to _attempt_ to bring the Dalish together to work out their futures that did not include wandering with no place to call home. A future where they did not cling to relics best forgotten, or to the nostalgia of the ancient gods whom they knew next to nothing about.

Solas had resisted the idea of calling the Arlathvhen, at first, claiming that she would be pushed away by the clans (her face was clear of the vallaslin), shunned, called a madwoman, or worse. His own experiences with the clans in the past had clouded his mind, and his name crossed their lips as a curse. She did not blame him, but had soothed his worries with gentle kisses and reassurances. He did relent, on the condition that they avoid openly identifying him and his true role in their stories and myths. 

At least, until they had shown themselves capable of being open to change and new information. She agreed, easily. Surely, they could not be as bad as he claimed.

\---------------------

Perhaps she had been _too_ optimistic in her ideals of calling the Arlathvhen. She had hope, to prove Solas wrong. To prove that the Dalish could change, could improve and work towards a better path.

She had only proved him right.

The grand hall of the Skyhold was filled with the shouts as the Keepers from the various clans around Thedas proceeded to break out into an argument. She had been shocked at how many there were, but the word had spread from one clan to the other. They spoke of the Dalish woman who held high ranking among the humans, highest they’ve held in ages. She was barefaced, but there were stories that she hadn’t always been such. They were curious… But that had not been enough to sway their tongues to silence when the first disagreement arose. 

She couldn’t even recall what had started the fight. Something about one of the other clans getting a story wrong on a certain god? It was hard to say, especially since there were now so many variations of different stories being yelled as well as other senseless arguments.

 ** _“THE DREAD WOLF TAKE YOU ALL.”_** Came one particular bellow that broke through all of the arguments.

Instinctively, her gaze fell to the man who sat beside her — the man who had looked dismayed but smug all at the same time moments ago — and a single brow rose in question while the corners of her lips tugged upwards in a teasing grin. He was made uncomfortable by the outburst, visibly, and he only grew more uncomfortable as he met her gaze. Her head nodded, once, towards the crowd. She said nothing, but the gesture was clear. His expression hardened into a frown.

“ _No._ ”

“Really? Not even a little bit tempted?”

Lavellan could see his patience wear thin, the corner of his lip quivered in his annoyance. She could barely contain the grin that burst forth.

“You have clearly spent too much time around Sera and Blackwall in my absence.”

“Probably.” Her laughter twined with her answer as she pushed to her feet, leaned in close to steal a kiss from her lover before the mask of the Inquisitor settled onto her face. She was serious, just as quickly as she had been amused. She stepped away from him, and in a voice that held command, she yelled out above all the other voices.

“Na hamin, da’len!”

This? This, Solas laughed at.

He hoped that she may yet prove him wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Na hamin, da'len" - I couldn't find a word for calm, so instead used the word "hamin" meaning rest/relax. It literally translates to 'sheath your knife'.
> 
> Literal translation: your rest, children.  
> Translation: Calm yourselves, children.


End file.
